


Prey

by orphan_account



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Bullying, F/M, dubcon, lynn is an asshole jock in this, nerd/jock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 01:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10687152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lynn Loud was, to put it plainly, a huge bitch. She enjoyed picking on the weak, like a fox hunting rabbits, making him the perfect target. ONE-SHOT





	Prey

Today was the day he was going to die.

Baxter put the last of his books in his locker and closed it with a sense of finality. Yes, today was indeed his last day on Earth--he’d already written a quick letter to his family as a good-bye and was already thinking up the terms of the will in his head.  _ Okay, uh...Penelope can have my DS. Dad’s definitely not having the TV, though, that thing’s just too precious to me…and then there’s Mom... _

Trying to swallow the bile rising in his throat, Baxter took out a small slip of paper from his pocket. It was a note. Unfolding it, he read the messy red scrawl.

_ Your time’s up.  _

_ Meet me behind the school.  _

_ Signed, L. _

Each time he read it that sense of dread flooded his stomach. Oh God, he may as well been told that he had terminal cancer and his days were numbered...he wanted to drop dead and at the same time he didn’t. 

Warily Baxter looked around the hallway. Kids were swarming all around him, alight in cheerful chatter, as they always were towards the end of the day.  _ Lucky bastards, _ he thought bitterly. They would get to go home.  _ He _ wouldn’t.

All thanks to  _ her. _

Lynn Loud was, to put it plainly, a huge bitch. One of the more popular jocks in the school, she was always intent on making every waking hour of his life a living hell. She enjoyed picking on the weak, like a fox hunting rabbits, making him the perfect target. Each day with her was being shoved into lockers, getting swirlies in the bathroom (in the girl’s, no less), or getting punched in the face with the regularity of clockwork. Baxter had considered telling his teachers, his parents, the principal,  _ anyone... _ but he felt like if he did there would be dire consequences.

Which was why, of course, he was standing here with the note in his hand. He had ratted her out anyway. And now he was going to pay for it. 

The bell rang, signalling for the other kids to go back home. And for Baxter, his death knell.

He slowly walked along with the rest of them out through the doors. The air was fresh and cool, with the sun shining high in the cloudless blue sky. Such a beautiful day. That was one small comfort.

Baxter looked back towards the building.  _ Behind the school,  _ he told himself. There was no point in escaping now. He’d told Mom that he had to stay at school late to study. He felt like Harry Potter going to meet Lord Voldemort in his final showdown. Each breath he drew he felt all too conscious of.

He walked to the back of the school. Here there would be no witnesses, as it was completely devoid of people.

Devoid….

Lynn wasn’t here….

Baxter scanned his surroundings. Not a ponytail in sight. He went to look behind the dumpster--she wasn’t there. In the alcove of the door--not there either.

A great weight seemed to be lifted off Baxter’s shoulders. Maybe he wasn’t going to die after all--

_ “Yo!” _

_ Oh, FUCK. _

The boy didn’t dare turn around. He already knew who was behind him. 

“Hey, loser.” Her voice was mockingly flirtatious. It was disgusting. He was pretty sure he was going to wet himself. “I see you’ve got my note.”

Baxter still stood there, too afraid of turning around. He didn’t want to look at his death right in the eyes. 

“What’s wrong? Can’t look a girl in the eye? God, I always knew you were bad around em, but this is a whole new level.” 

Baxter clenched his fists. Maybe, just  _ maybe,  _ he could make a run for it--

_ “Turn the fuck around.” _ He felt her breath, hot on his ear. 

Scratch that. No way in hell he could escape her. He turned around and found himself staring into her eyes, only a few mere inches away from his--like staring down into the barrel of a gun.

“That’s better.” A smirk crossed Lynn’s lips. “I thought you wouldn’t have the balls.”

God, he hated her. He hated her _ so fucking much. _

“Anyway, pubehead, I already know what you did.” With a sudden lunge she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pinned him against the wall.

“Ratting me out like that,” she continued hotly. “You’ll bet your bottom dollar it pissed me the fuck off. And man, oh  _ man, _ there’s nothing I’d like more then to beat you into the ground…”

Her grip on him tightened. Baxter squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the inevitable beatdown. Oh God, oh Jesus, Mary, and Joseph, this was the end, this really was the end, he was gonna get it--

“...but I think I’ll hold off.”

Baxter flashed his eyes open.

“What?” he said weakly. The first word that came out of his mouth ever since last class ended. It fell to the ground and died at Lynn’s feet.

“You heard me, poindexter. How about we make a deal instead?”

He said nothing for a moment, too stunned by the fact that he wasn’t going to feel her fists.

“Well?” Her voice was sharp and it snapped him back to attention.

“Y-Yeah...of course…” he gasped. Lynn let out a low laugh.

“I’m glad. Now, for the deal…” She looked down at her shoes for a moment, deep in thought. “The deal, the deal…” 

Baxter’s arms were still free. If he could summon the strength and courage, he could clock the bitch right in her stupid face and make his escape. Deal or no deal, he was going to be six feet under anyway. But of course, he made no such attempt.

“Here’s my deal.” She leaned in towards his ear, so close that he could feel her lips. 

“If you can last more than two minutes inside me,” Lynn said softly, “I'll stop bullying you.”

_ Inside…? _

His brain scrambled to find the meaning of those words. What did she mean?  _ Last  _ for more than two minutes? Oh, God, he wouldn’t last thirty seconds in a fight with her, surely she didn’t mean  _ that.  _ But when he looked into Lynn’s eyes and saw the intensity of her gaze, the brief flicker of tongue over lip, it suddenly dawned upon him.

He suppressed a cry as he felt her hand grab his crotch. “Yes, that’s right,” she sneered. “You get to get laid today, Baxter. Isn’t that great?”

The boy’s glasses steamed up as he felt the tears come. Suddenly the prospect of getting beaten within an inch of his life sounded wonderful; never had he  _ ever  _ considered the thought of  _ having sex  _ with this girl.

“Holy fuck...are you  _ crying?  _ You’re crying about being able to fuck a girl?” She laughed cruelly. “God, so pathetic. I should just whip your pussy ass right now.”

That...would be so much more preferable. Better than  _ this. _

“But I gotta stick to my deal.” She began to rub him down there. Despite himself Baxter felt a growing pressure in his pants at the stimulation. “And you’re gonna go through with it, whether you like it or not.”

Not a single second was wasted. She grabbed him and threw him onto the blacktop. Her breath heavy with lust, Lynn climbed on top of him, pinning him down with her hands. “Who knows, maybe you can make me cum,” she sneered. “If you ever do that, which I doubt...then I’ll be nothing but nice to you.”

Baxter tried his damndest to avoid her gaze. She could turn him into a smear of ash with the way she was looking at him right now. But Lynn tilted his head towards her.

“I’ll be gentle.” Her voice softened considerably; she began to stroke his cheek. “Knowing you you probably couldn’t handle it rough. So I’ll be nice and slow.” She drawled out the last word with such sensuality that it sent a shiver down Baxter’s spine. The pressure in his pants only increased. 

She sat up, still straddling him, and slipped off her jacket. A cold sweat began to break out on the boy’s skin. At the sight Lynn smiled. “Didn’t even take my shirt off yet, but okay…” 

The sneering look on her face was gone, replaced with a soft, sultry, almost  _ tender  _ expression. He never knew she was capable of looking like that.

“You ready for this?” A touch of...kindness in her voice. For a moment Baxter felt that maybe there was a heart in there, somewhere….

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Up her shirt went. 

Baxter’s eyes instinctively widened. Holy fuck, this was actually _ happening. _

He saw Lynn above him, completely topless, for all the world to see. He saw the tightness of her stomach, her growing curves, her  _ breasts... _ small, but so round and succulent--

_ You’re supposed to hate this,  _ his conscience told him. 

Lynn leaned down and kissed him slow and deep. He could feel her hands tangle into his hair. The voice was silenced.

“I can see it,” she murmured. “In your eyes. You want me.”

_ No,  _ his conscience told him. 

But as Lynn kissed him again he already knew the answer.

She eventually drew away from him with a sigh. “And now,” she whispered, “for the deal we made.”

Now she got to her feet. Baxter watched as Lynn’s hands grabbed at the hem of her gym bottoms. He could see a hint of her panties underneath.

Smiling provocatively, Lynn slid them down. Out came her hip bones, then the creases at the beginning of her crotch, then--

“How do you like it?” She was flushed down there, and wet enough that he could see a thread of the stuff connecting to her inner thigh. Now that she was practically nude at this point he could get a full scope of her. 

There were no words. She was utterly beautiful: all the curves in the right places, her soft breasts, her hips just beginning to fill out, and those slender legs underneath. Lord Jesus, he wanted her now, he wanted her more than _ anything,  _ his dick was threatening to burst through his pants at this point.

Lynn went down on him again. Baxter was raring to feel that body of hers but she was quick to stop. “No touching,” she said. “Only I can do that.”

Her hands slithered down to his pants. She undid the fly and pulled them down. At the sight of lump in his underwear she couldn’t help but giggle.

“Packing a lot of heat down there, aren’t we?” She gave it a flick. “Man...what a waste. You’d never put it to use.”

Baxter ignored the barb of her comment; right now he was too busy anticipating her next move. Lynn gave a final pull and out it sprang. He could hear her draw a shaky breath.

“This thing better make me cum.” With a shift of her hips she began to grind on the shaft, her fleshy lips velvety soft around his dick. Baxter couldn’t help it--he let out a weak moan.

_ “You _ better not,” said Lynn. Her breath deepened with every movement. “Oh...God…”

She was so wet that there was no need for any lubrication. Baxter was so damn close to the tipping point and he hadn’t even even put it in her yet. He summoned all the willpower in the world and told himself not to cum, not to cum...he needed to last for more than two minutes.

“I think you’re ready now,” she purred. She planted a light kiss on the forehead, as a gesture. Then she lifted herself up, positioned herself over his dick, and slid down.

_ Jesus FUCK. _

If the grinding felt good, then it was absolutely  _ nothing  _ compared to this. Lynn felt like silk in there, her walls tight and strong. She began to ride him, up and down, back and forth. 

Baxter bit his lip as he felt her move around his cock. Every single little damn thing this girl was doing was threatening to make him burst his load. “O-Oh, fuck yeah,” she stuttered out, taking the thing deeper and deeper. 

She settled into a rhythm now, moving at a steady pace. Her breasts shook as she bounced on him, her hands clutching them all the while. Her breath was trembling, and her hair was dark with sweat, falling across her eyes and sticking to her neck.

It was utterly mesmerizing, watching her. Lynn had told him not to touch her earlier but he didn’t care, he wanted to feel that gorgeous girl up and down. With trembling hands he reached for her breasts and caressed them lovingly. They were hot to the touch and Baxter could feel her nipples hardening underneath. Anger briefly flashed in Lynn’s eyes at what he was doing, before quickly softening into acceptance. She increased her pace.

Christ, he was in love. He didn’t see the violent girl who shoved him into lockers anymore--he saw a beautiful creature to be admired. To be  _ worshipped _ . He loved Lynn. He loved her so much.

He decided to seize the opportunity and grabbed the girl by the waist. In an astounding feat that shocked even him, Baxter had her on the ground and began to pound her there. Lynn uttered a long moan and wrapped his legs around him. “F-Finally developing some balls, huh?” he heard her gasp out.

Baxter supposed he was. He’d been her chew toy for the longest time, but now the scales were being tipped. For what was perhaps the first time in his life, Baxter felt like he had the upper hand. Lynn Loud was officially his for the taking. 

There was no way she was faking this. Lynn’s head tossed back and forth as he fucked her. She moaned and moaned, sometimes loud enough that he was afraid that somebody might hear them. He could smell the salt on her skin, feel the heat of her breath on his face. Her fingernails dug through the fabric of his shirt and into his skin, but he didn’t care, he wanted to please her.

He fucked her deep, felt her walls tremble as she got closer and closer. She was panting like a dog, for Christ’s sake. Her voice grew higher with each stroke--”yes,  _ yes, YES!”-- _ and he was losing track of time, and so was she, and the muscles in her body were straining and she was drooling and her eyes were rolling back into her head and she was moaning so loud and he was getting there oh God he was getting there he was getting so close oh God oh FUCK--

His mind was wiped clean as he finished. He cried out and hugged her tightly as they both came. Lynn screamed into his shirt, her fingernails now so deep in his flesh that he could feel warm blood coursing down his back. Baxter collapsed on top of her, and for a while they both lay there together, trying to catch their breaths.

_ God, what did I just do…  _ he realized. He had just banged  _ Lynn fucking Loud.  _ The biggest hot shot in the school. The girl who up until now only got physical with him through her fists. And now he had fucked her. Baxter found himself at a loss for words yet again.

Eventually Lynn broke the silence. “Alright,” she said. “Alright, get the fuck off me.” She roughly pushed him off, and with much effort got to her feet. Her legs were shaking like branches in a storm.

“That was more than two minutes, Bax,” she said brusquely, looking down at the still tired boy. “And you managed to make me cum. So uh...congratulations. You’re officially off the hook.”

Baxter could’ve sworn she sounded impressed, but either way he didn’t care. He could still feel her, taste her.

Lynn bent down to pick up her clothes and put them back on...except for one thing. Baxter gave a start when he felt something warm fall on his face.

“I better get those back by tomorrow,” she growled. Getting up Baxter held the thing she had gave him. It was her underwear. “Because we’re gonna be doing this again.”

Hastily Baxter pulled his pants back up and buckled his belt. Yes, tomorrow. Stuffing her panties into his pocket, he wanted to...he didn’t know, thank her,  _ kiss  _ her…?

But when he looked up he saw nobody. Lynn Loud had already gone. 

Getting up and feeling her underwear in his pocket, he started the journey back home.  _ Tomorrow,  _ he told himself.  _ Tomorrow. _


End file.
